Pebbles
by NicThePirate
Summary: An orphan girl srtuggles in her new home........All right critisize but dont be mean please. ill try to make it interesting. Comments more posts
1. Bare

Bare

The black car pulled up to the pebble driveway. A small house with shabby windows stood in the distance and an unattended lawn grew as a jungle before them. As the car slowed to a stop the young girl began to cry. She didn't want to go to a new home. She wanted to be with her parents, but that was never going to happen.

"Melony, we're here. Get your stuff quickly and wipe that food off your face. You don't want to look like a clown, in front of your new parents do you? Your parents names are Ellen and Gaven Folly. They're very happy to have you here so you should hurry up and at the make a good first impression…" rattled Ms. Crux. Emily opened her mouth cautiously

"Ms. Crux, do they have.."

"That's enough! Children are to be seen and not heard!" she interrupted making Melony jump in her seat and quiver. Ms. Crux then opened the car door quickly grabbing Melony by the arm and pulling her out. Melony bent down to pick a flower for her new parents when once again she was being dragged my Ms. Crux. The flower fell from her hand and a small tear came to Melony's eyes.

When Ms. Crux arrived at the door she straitened Melony's pink checkered dress and quickly ran a comb through her frail blonde hair. Ms. Crux knocked at the door and pushed Melony in front of her. A tall woman with black hair and charcoal eyes appeared at the door and an even taller man with red hair stood behind.

"Thank you, have a nice day." Mrs. Folly said curtly and pulled Melony inside, slamming the big green door behind her. "Melony here are the rules, you are to be in bed by seven and are to be awake by five. You will have chores to do every day, such as sweeping scrubbing and painting. Your meals will be here in the kitchen every morning in a paper bag and are to be eaten in your room. There will be no begging wining or any rowdiness in the house. You are not aloud in any room with carpet unless otherwise told. You might ruin it. And, the biggest rule of all, NEVER ask for anything. We provide you with what is necessary. I will show you your room now."

"Mom?" Melony said, hesitating.

"Call me Mrs. Ellen. I am not your mother. She is dead. Therefore there is no use in lying. Oh by the way that's another rule. No lying. "

"Mrs. Ellen…umm…d-do you have a d-dog?" Melony said stuttering, afraid of being yelled at.

"No? Why would we have one of those? They're smelly, ugly, and annoying. " Mrs. Ellen snapped. They walked down a bare hallway until it ended. There was no room here except for a small bathroom. A small string hung from the ceiling, connected to a small door. Ellen was puzzled. She saw no room only a string…then it hit her. She was going to live in the attic.

Mrs. Ellen pulled the string and a ladder fell, making no noise.

"Go up there unpack your things and get you supper sack. Then, return to you room eat, clean up and go to bed. If you are up after seven o'clock you will be grounded and you will receive no meals tomorrow. Understood?" Mrs. Ellen said sternly as she turned from Melony and walked away. Melony stood there looking at the ladder and then at her suitcases. Puzzled on how to get the suitcases through the small hole, she put her hands on the ladder. As she lifted her feet off the ground she fell. The swinging ladder was going to be very difficult to climb, especially with suitcases.

Melony tried again without the suitcases and almost made it up before she fell. This time she felt her arm crack, and a searing pain filled her arm. She sat crying. What was she going to do? She was eight years old and she couldn't drive to a hospital. She just moved into a new home with mean parents and she couldn't go crying to them. How was she going to climb the ladder with a broken arm when she couldn't even do it before? She was miserable. Before long, Mrs. Ellen arrived in the hall way.

"What in the heck are you doing? It' s six-thirty and you haven't even made it into your room yet! Have you just been sitting here for the last hour? What a waste of time! And, why are you crying? If you think I'm going to sit here and baby you, you're wrong. Now get to work. You have to everything done by seven don't forget!" Mrs. Ellen spat and stomped away.

When Mrs. Ellen returned to the living room, she told Mr. Folly the entire thing.

"We adopted a wimp! She will never be able to survive on her own." Mrs. Ellen cracked.

" You do know she is only eight years old right? I mean she can't be expected to do everything. Don't you think you could at least have given her the spare room instead of the attic? I mean I sure its pretty hard for her to climb up that ladder," Mr. Folly stated.

"Why did I marry you? You are such a softy! I gave her that room to make her tough! I can see she is going to get babied b y you and all my hard training will be wasted. Goodness gracious I live with wimps.

"I want her to be happy that's all. So, if you have a problem with that then…then…I don't know! I am at least going to go help her."

Mrs. Ellen sat frozen in her chair. She couldn't think of anything to say while Mr. Folly walked to the hallway.

"Oh my goodness what's wrong! Why are you crying? " He exclaimed.

"M-my arm c-c-cracked! I-it hurts s-s-so bad and I c-cant climb m-my l-ladder! I think m-my arm is b-broke!

" All right all right it's ok. Calm down. Let me have a look at it." Melony slowly lifted her arm, wincing with pain. Mr. Folly examined her carefully before he dicided.

"I think it might be broke. But don't worry everything will be okay."

"Mr. Folly.." Melony started.

"Call me Gaven. Mr. Folly sounds so…so proper."

"Gaven, will I get a pretty cast?" She said wincing in pain as she moved.

" Probably, and you can get whatever color you want, and I'll sign it for you. If your going to get a cast we need to go now, That way they can give you medicine to make it feel better."

"All right. First, can you carry me up the ladder so I can see my room? I really want to see where I'm going to live. It won't be to hard fro you will it? You look really strong." Melony rattled, forgetting about her arm.

"I'll try, but I'm not guaranteeing anything. Up ya go!" He replied, gently picking up Melony. She closed her eyes so that it was a surprise. He struggled to pull himself up with Melony on his shoulders, but he succeeded. He set her down on the old wood floor. She opened her eyes. It was nothing but a bare room. A small cot sat in the corner with old tattered sheets, and a plywood box, meant for clothing, sat in the opposite corner. An old shattered window with this mossy curtains blew in the crisp autumn air. Dust lingered everywhere.

A tear ran down her cheek.


	2. Stars

Stars

Gaven helped Melony down the ladder not noticing the tears flowing down her cheeks. He walked Melony down the bare hallway into to kitchen. He pulled open the freezer to remove ice for Melony's arm. Melony was now very excited for eating for she saw boxes upon boxes of food. There were pizza rolls, breakfast burritos, frozen waffles, sausage, Popsicles, and her favorite food, ice cream sandwiches. It excited her because she had lived on ham and cheese sandwiches for the last eight months. Her mouth watered as she examined the food. However, the feelings suddenly came to a stop when Gaven closed the freezer.

Gaven laid the ice on Melony's arm and instructed her to hold it there as he walked to the counter to grab his keys. Gaven then grabbed his jacket and motioned Melony to the door.

"Grab a jacket, Melony. Its kinda chilly out here tonight, and it smells like it's going to rain," He said attempting to unstick his sipper.

"I don't own one. It was destroyed in the fire. I don't own much. I'm sorry. It was my fault I don't own anything. I'm sorry I set my house on fire. It was accident! I didn't mean to! I killed my mom and dad! It's all my fault! When the firemen came my parents were alive, but they died during rescue! It's my fault! Then they took me to this shelter, and it was horrible! I wanna go home!" Melony wailed, Her eyes were puffy and filled with tears, and her cheeks stained with them. She couldn't stop crying and sobbing.

"Melony. Listen to me. You didn't kill you parents. It's not your fault. We will buy you new clothes. Most of all, we will love you. Nothing will stop us from doing so. Melony it's going to be all right." Gaven picked Melony up and cuddled her in his jacked. He placed her in the front seat of his white truck, removed his jacket, covered her up, and wiped tears off her face. He walked around to the other side of the car and got in.

"What kind of music do you listen to?" Gaven asked gently.

"I haven't listened to music in about eight months…so I don't really know," she said still sobbing.

"Okay…hmm we'll listen to country then. It's nice and sweet…Just like you!" Gaven said in a rather good mood. He flicked the stations trying to find the right one. "Finally! Here's a good song."

_Black eyes--I don't need 'em  
Blue tears--gimme freedom  
Black eyes--all behind me  
Blue tears'll never find me now_

_It's all behind me, they'll never find me now  
Find your self-esteem and be forever free to dream_

Gaven sung along and a smile crept across Melony's face.

"I've never heard that song before, but it's really pretty. It reminds me of my mom. My dad abused her, but he still loved her. He got drunk a lot, and mom always forgave him. It was really scary sometimes with all the screaming and yelling, but he didn't mean to do it in front of me. So he wasn't a bad daddy. He only hit me once, but I didn't tell anyone except for you. I still miss him though. Do you think he misses me?"

"I'm sure he does Melony. I'm sure he does," he said while a tear fell across his cheek. He couldn't believe everything Melony had gone through. They pulled into the parking garage at the hospital.

"Can we park on the top so we can see the stars? I've never gotten a good look at them. I lived in a city and the air was too dirty to see them. I've read in books that they're really pretty and that there are too many to count. Can you imagine that Gaven?" She said with a gazed look in her eyes.

"We certainly will Mel. I love the stars," he replied.

" I like that name! Can you call me that more often? Just don't do it in from of Mrs. Ellen because she'll yell, and I don't like that. Promise?"

"I promise!" he exclaimed as he reached over and ruffled her hair. A soft chuckle came from Melony's mouth. Gaven pulled into a parking spot in the middle of the empty parking lot. "We're here. Lets go inside now and afterwards after you have a pretty cast, we'll come out and watch the stars."

Melody smiled, "that sounds good because my arm really does hurt." Melony stepped out onto the pavement and walked over to where Gave was struggling to lock the vehicle. Melony put out her spare hand and grasped Gaven's hand. A huge smile instantly appeared on his face. They walked down a flight of stars to the elevator. Melony and Gaven then rode the elevator to the first floor where the emergency room was located.

" I have a child with a broken arm. Am I in the right place?" he said to the desk clerk.

"Yes, you are in the right place. Here are some forms to fill out," she replied quickly. Gaven and Melony went and sat in the chair while Gaven filled out the forms. He finished and returned them to the desk. "You can step into here and a doctor will be with you in a moment," the desk clerk replied.

Melony and Gaven walked into the hospital room.

"Gaven, can you put me on the table? I want to feel special. I've never sat on one of these tables before. Normally the doctor came to the orphanage and I never went to the doctor with my parents before." Melony chatted

"Sure, no problem Mel." He said, picking her up," The doctor will be here any moment to look at your arm. Are you scared?"

"Nope! I'm excited. I want a pretty pink cast, and I want my arm to feel all better because it really hurts." She rattled

"Hello Ms. Folly. My name is doctor George. How is your arm doing?" He stated as he walked into the room, carrying a clipboard.

"Oh it hurts really bad. I can't move or anything and it's really puffy. Do I get a cast? I want a pretty pink one!" She exclaimed.

"First I have to get x-rays of your arm and then we will fix it right up. Follow me," he said quickly.

"Gaven, can you get me off this table? My arm's broke." She said with a pleasant look on her face. Gaven helped her off the table and they walked together into the x-ray lab. He lifted Melony onto the table. The nurses put the vest on and the x-rays were quickly over.

"That was so easy! I mean they don't even hurt! How do they get pictures of your insides? Wow that's cool! I want to be a doctor!" she yelled.

"Do you? It's a very fun job," Dr. George said, interrupting the conversation. "Now though, for what you've been waiting for. You get to pick a color for a cast."

"Hmm…Gaven, what's your favorite color?" she asked.

"Green. Why?" he asked her quickly.

"I want a green cast Doctor George."

"I thought you were getting pink? You were so excited about that." He asked, puzzled.

"I would get pink, but you helped me get a cast so I want green" she said with a smile on her face.

Doctor George went and got all the supplies needed and wrapped her arm up with a green cast. He gave her a teddy bear for being a good sport and a sling. They walked out into the parking lot again.

"Gaven, its so beautiful! Look at the stars! I wish I was a star!" she exclaimed

"You are a star! You did so well tonight! Even I would've cried! You did so well!" he said patting her on the back of her pink checkered dress. "I have a idea. Do wanna sleep under the stars tonight?"

"Really? Really? Oh my gosh! Are you joking me! Under the stars? I wanna sleep under the stars yes!" she replied jumping up and down and screaming.

"All right I have some blankets in the truck and we can lay in the back. Lets go. It's getting late and we have to be back in the morning. All right?" He said.

"Oh thank you! Thank you! Thank you! I don't know what to say!" she exclaimed jumping in circles.

"Don't say anything. Just stare at the stars and love them like I love you," he said happily.

"Don't worry I promise I will!" she said finishing with a yawn.


End file.
